captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
AC Milar Juniores/Minor characters
This is a list of appearing in Captain Tsubasa J: Get in the Tomorrow. thumb|226px Goalkeepers 'Maluta Malurbo' Maluta Malurbo (マルタ・マルルポ, maruta marurubo) is the regular keeper of AC Milar Juniores. He wears the number "1" jersey. 'Paolo Sauccio' Paolo Sauccio (パオロ・サウチオ, paoro sauchio) is the substitute keeper. He wears the number "15" jersey. Defenders 'Piero Mani' Piero Mani (ピエーロ・マニ, piēro mani) is the right full-back. He wears the number "2" jersey. Considering the in-game stats, he's one of the two best defenders of AC Milar Juniores, along with Romano Bagatti. 'Filippo Batten' Filippo Batten (フィリッポ・バテン,firippo baten) is the right center-back defender. He wears the number "3" jersey. 'Romano Bagatti' Romano Bagatti (ロマーノ・バガッティ) is the left center-back defender. He wears the number "4" jersey. Considering the in-game stats, he's one of the two best defenders of AC Milar Juniores, along with Piero Mani. 'Guglielmo Schidolf' Guglielmo Schidolf (グリエルモ・スキドルッフ, gurierumo sukidoruffu) is the left full-back. He wears the number "5" jersey. Midfielders 'Margherita Delbone' Margherita Delbone (マルゲリータ・デルボーネ, marugerīta derubōne) is a wide midfielder. He wears the number "6" jersey. 'Niccolo Feva' Niccolo Feva (ニッコロ・フェヴァ, nikkoro feva) is a deep-lying playmaker. He wears the number "7" jersey. Considering the in-game stats, he is one the strongest players in his team. 'Pio Eranio' Pio Eranio (ピーオ・エラーニオ, pīo erānio) is an advanced playmaker. He wears the number "8" jersey. Stat-wise, he's the second strongest player of AC Milar Juniores, right after Tomaso Ieddini. 'Simeone Toranto' Simeone Toranto (シメオーネ・トラント, shimeōne toranto) is a wide midfielder. He wears the number "9" jersey. He can perform Middle Shot and Banana Shot like Tomaso Ieddini. 'Timoteo Malari' Timoteo Malari (ティモーテオ・マラリ, timōteo marari) is a reserve attacking midfielder. He wears the number "14" jersey. Forwards 'Samuele Lottini' Samuele Lottini (サムエーレ・ロッティーニ) is a reserve forward. He wears the number "12" jersey. 'Stefano Apai' Stefano Apai (ステファーノ・アパイー, sutefāno apaī) is a reserve forward. He wears the number "13" jersey. Despite not being among the starters during the match against Interna Juniores in Captain Tsubasa J: Get in the Tomorrow, he is the fifth strongest player in his team stat-wise. 'Teobaldo Contine' Teobaldo Contine (テオバルド・コンティーネ, teobarudo kontīne) is a forward and the team captain. He wears the number "10" jersey and plays in the offensive with Tomaso Ieddini. 'Tomaso Ieddini' Tomaso Ieddini (トマーゾ・イエディニ, tomāzo iedini) is a forward. He wears the number "11" jersey and plays in the offensive with Teobaldo Contine. Considering in-game stats, he's the strongest player of his team and he's specialized in shots from middle distance. He can perform Middle Shot and Banana Shot like Simeone Toranto. Gallery |-|J= AC Milar Juniores ep 37 (J) 1.jpg|In Captain Tsubasa J AC Milar Juniores (PSX) 1.jpg|Piero Mani & Filippo Batten AC Milar Juniores (PSX) 2.jpg|Pio Eranio vs Gino |-|Artwork= Tommaso Ieddini-0.jpg |-|Games= Gino Hernandez (PSX) 2.jpg|Hernandez vs Teobaldo Contine Pierre France (PSX) 1.jpg|Pierre vs Teobaldo Contine Ieddinishot.jpg|'Middle Shot' Trivia *During the in-game cutscene, the player who scored looks like Pio Eranio. However, in the post-match report, the scorer is picked randomly among AC Milar field players. **In the 1994 TV series, it is Wittore Lensi's own goal instead. Game minor/recurring characters Category:Candidates for deletion